This invention relates generally to a fishing pole support apparatus having an operative position and a storage position. In its operative position, the apparatus supports the fishing pole in an upwardly pointing inclined position ready for grasping and reeling. In its storage position, the apparatus is attached to the fishing pole and the legs thereof are situated compactly substantially parallel next to the fishing pole.
Most non-commercial fishing, in general, is done on boats, on the banks of lakes, rivers and oceans, and on piers. Ice fishing is generally done on top of the ice of a frozen body of water such as a lake or a river and through a hole in the ice. In most instances, the fishing line is cast out or placed in the water and the fisherman waits for a fish to become hooked and, thereafter, the fish is reeled in. The fisherman knows that a fish has been hooked by visually seeing a bobber attached to the fishing line, be pulled under water, or by feeling the fishing line going taught or being pulled. During the waiting period, or when the fishing line is not being cast or when a fish is not being reeled in, the fisherman must either hold the fishing pole in his hands or set it down on the ground, boat or pier. Holding the fishing pole in one's hands often times becomes tiresome and, further, the fisherman may also want to place the fishing pole down so as to eat a sandwich, get a drink or, in general, take a break. Some fisherman enjoy fishing with more than one fishing pole at one time and are, thus, generally forced to put at least one fishing pole down on the ground, pier or boat. Further yet, when ice fishing, it is desirable to put the fishing pole down so that the fisherman can warm up his hands in his pockets or next to a heater.
Unfortunately, placing the fishing pole on the ground, especially when one is fishing on a bank of a body of water, causes the fishing pole and reel to be soiled and, often times, dirt may enter the reel mechanism and damage or prevent the reel from working properly. When ice fishing in a heated tent, placing the fishing pole on the ice, causes it to become substantially cold so that the fishing pole becomes undesirably cold when the fisherman picks it up. Further, when fishing without a bobber, for example, when "bottom fishing", it is undesirable to place the fishing pole on the ground because a strike or a hit, such as when a fish takes the bait, is not readily visible. Further yet, it is quite possible, when a fishing pole is merely placed on the ground, pier or boat, for a larger fish that becomes hooked to simply pull the entire fishing pole into the water if the fisherman is not nearby or quick enough so as to grab the fishing pole.
In the past, Y-shaped twigs and commercial Y-shaped stakes have been used by driving the same into the ground and resting the fishing pole on the upper portion of the Y. However, these Y-shaped twigs and stakes are undesirable because they cannot be used on gravel, ice or concrete banks and on piers and boats. Further, although it is desirable to place the fishing pole at a particular inclined angle so as to maximize the sensitivity of the pole and to be able to more readily see the pole bending when a fish strikes, this cannot be accomplished through the use of a Y-shaped twig or stake. This is because the height of the Y-shaped twig or stake varies by the length that is driven into the ground and because the fishing pole itself generally readily slides when resting on the Y. It is also difficult to use Y-shaped twigs and stakes when fishing on a bank because moving to another spot requires pulling the twigs or stakes out of the ground and, thereafter, again forcing them into the ground at the new spot or leaving the twig in the ground and locating another Y-shaped twig and forcing it into the ground at the new spot. Further yet, the use of Y-shaped twigs and stakes is oftentimes undesirable because the fishing pole resting on the Y rotates on its axis and the fishing reel faces downwardly while the fishing pole is resting on the Y. Thereafter, when a fish strikes, the fisherman not only must quickly pick up the pole but, also, must turn the fishing pole over so as to make the fishing reel handle accessible and so that the fishing line can start to be reeled in.
Y-shaped spikes and other devices for supporting a fishing pole such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,611, 4,261,128, 4,479,628 and 4,550,520 have the drawback of not being easily storable. In general, these devices are bulky and do not readily fit within a tackle box. Further, even if one or more of these devices are small enough to be placed in a tackle box, this is undesirable as it takes up room forcing the fisherman to either carry a tremendously large tackle box or reduce the amount of fishing gear carried in the tackle box.
Accordingly, here is a need for a fishing pole support apparatus that is capable of retaining a fishing pole during use in an inclined position at a substantially selected angle. The fishing pole support apparatus must be capable of use on banks comprising of dirt, gravel or concrete, on ice, on piers, and also on boats. The fishing pole angle of incline, once set as desired by the fisherman, should be capable of being retained as set. The apparatus should be readily movable from one spot to another without having to pull it out of or drive it back into the ground. The apparatus should also prevent the fishing pole from twisting on its axis and be capable of retaining the reel upright so that it is readily accessible for immediate reach and for reeling in the fishing line upon the occurrence of a strike. The apparatus should, in general, help to prevent a fish from pulling the fishing pole and apparatus into the water and, in general, prevent dirt from coming in contact with the reel or from soiling the fishing pole and should allow the fisherman to fish with numerous poles and to put the pole down and take a break. Further, the fishing pole support apparatus should be readily storable without taking a large amount of space and, without having to be carried separately by the fisherman or having to be stored in a tackle box. The apparatus should also be easily installable on a fishing pole and should be capable of easily being placed in its operative position and in its storage position. Further yet, the fishing pole support apparatus must be designed so as to be generally inexpensive to manufacture and, yet, reliable and rugged for use.